Tu as confiance en moi?
by Cass Shelly
Summary: CINEMA BIZARRE. Quand mon univers s'est écroulé, quand la fuite a été mon seul salut, je n'ai pensé qu'à une seule personne. Mais suis-je capable de me laisser soigner? De faire confiance?


**_Disclaimer: _**Je n'ai pas la prétention de connaître les anciens membres de Cinema Bizarre, ni de raconter leur vie. Tout comme je n'ai rien gagné à écrire ceci.

_**Pairing:**_ Shin/Strify.

_**Ndla:** O.S écrite en août 2008._

* * *

« Shin? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là à une heure pareille? »

Le corps parcouru de tremblements à cause de la pluie glaciale qui ne cesse de tomber, je me rend soudainement compte que je n'aurai jamais dû me rendre ici en plein milieu de la nuit.

Quand j'ai claqué la porte de l'appartement au nez de mon père et dévalé l'escalier pour me retrouver dehors, je n'ai pensé qu'à lui_._ La peur et les coups m'ont enlevés toute logique et je n'ai pas réfléchi une seconde que sa réaction aurait été différente de celle que je voulais.

Qu'au plus profond de moi-même, j'espérais. Ce n'est que maintenant, alors que je me trouve devant lui que je réalise ma connerie.

« Je... J'aurai pas dû... Désolé.... »

Sans attendre quoi que se soit en retour, je me retourne pour m'enfuir de nouveau quand sa main se referme sur la mienne.

« Shin attends, souffle-t-il.

- Je... »

Mais je n'arrive plus à parler. Les effets de l'adrénaline se dissipent, permettant à mon cerveau d'enregistrer le contre coup de cette putain de soirée.

« Viens. »

Il m'attire dans ses bras et me fait rentrer à l'intérieur avant de refermer la porte d'entrée.

« Je vais... Te tremper...

- T'inquiète pas pour ça.

- Strify je... Vais... »

Mais ce dernier m'a déjà soulevé de terre, ayant sûrement senti que mes jambes allaient me lâcher. Serrant les dents pour ne pas gémir quand la fêlure d'une de mes côtes me rappelle sournoisement à l'ordre, j'enfouis ma tête dans son cou et me concentre sur la douceur de sa peau pour penser à autre chose.

Son appart étant un deux pièces, il ne met pas longtemps pour pénétrer dans sa chambre et me déposer sur le lit.

« Je vais te faire couler un bain chaud, m'informe Strify en dégageant doucement les mèches blondes collées à mon visage. Déshabille-toi en attendant. »

J'hoche la tête et le regarde sortir de la pièce en refoulant de nouvelles larmes. J'en ai assez versées... Tremblant, je retire sans trop de soucis mes baskets en pressant le bout de mon pied contre le talon mais éclate en sanglot quand je passe au tee-shirt.

J'aurai voulu réagir autrement mais la douleur a été trop vive. Trop brutale. A travers mes larmes, je sens un poids s'asseoir derrière moi et deux mains familières se poser délicatement sur mes hanches.

« Où tu as mal Shin?

- Mes... Côtes...

- Je sais que c'est dur mais essaye de te calmer. »

Je ferme les yeux et tente d'obéir, de ne pas penser à mon corps meurtri.

« Lèves les bras. » Continue la voix douce de mon hôte.

Je m'exécute en grimaçant et ne bronche pas quand il me l'ôte avant de m'allonger pour faire de même avec mon jean et mon boxer. Mes pleurs se sont calmés mais je redoute la question qui va franchir ses lèvres en le voyant détailler mon corps nu.

Principalement mon torse et mes jambes couvertes de bleus, plaies et différentes cicatrices.

« Qui t'as fait ça? »

Comme je garde le silence, Strify se rapproche de moi et dans un réflexe stupide, je me recroqueville sur moi-même, étouffant un râle de douleur. Bien que je sache qu'il n'ai pas eut l'intention de lever la main sur moi, la peur a reprit le dessus sur tout le reste. Mon aîné descend alors du lit et le contourne pour arriver de mon côté. Il passe ses bras sous moi et me ramène contre lui avant de se diriger vers la salle de bain.

Comme un bébé, je suis glissé dans l'eau chaude avec le genre de douceur et d'attention dont j'ai perdu l'habitude. Et toujours sans brusquerie, Strify saisit la pomme de douche et rouvre l'eau pour mouiller mes cheveux correctement.

Fermant les yeux, je le laisse guider ma tête en arrière et apprécie le contact de ses doigts sur mon cuir chevelu quand il y applique le shampoing.

« Je ne te ferais jamais de mal, assure-t-il sans cesser ces gestes. Tu le sais non?

- Oui.

- Si tu es venu ici, c'est que tu as confiance en moi?

- Oui.

- Alors dis moi qui est l'enfoiré qui t'as fais ça. »

Il me rince la tête et s'occupe ensuite de mes épaules et mon dos.

« Mon père, je murmure en fixant la mousse qui me recouvre de moitié.

- Depuis combien de temps?

- Depuis le décès de ma mère.

- Putain Shin! S'emporte-t-il, suspendant ses gestes. Je croyais que tu me faisais confiance!! »

En temps normal, j'aurai répliqué sur le même ton et serais même parti en faisant le plus de bruit possible. Mais là tout de suite, de fatigue nerveuse ou de honte, je baisse la tête et recommence à pleurer. Pourtant je comprend sa colère.

Il est le seul à savoir que j'avais dix ans quand j'ai perdu ma mère dans un accident de voiture et depuis un an qu'on se connaît, ce n'est que maintenant que je viens me réfugier chez lui.

« Non pleure pas, demande l'aîné en me relevant la tête du bout des doigts. Je suis désolé, j'aurai pas dû m'énerver.

- Tu sais Strify, je renifle. Je te fais confiance. Je serais pas venu chez toi sinon.

- Ouais, concède-t-il. C'est juste... Je suis en colère contre moi parce que j'ai rien vu. »

J'esquisse un sourire sans joie.

« Ça c'est parce que même complètement pété, il sait où frapper pour que ça ne se voit pas.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé? S'enquit mon ami en reprenant son travail sur moi. Enfin, j'ai bien compris qu'il t'as mis dessus mais...

- Pourquoi je me suis barré?

- Oui.

- Parce qu'il a essayé d'aller plus loin. »

Je passe doucement le bout de mes doigts sur ma côte blessée.

« Si les coups ont été plus violents c'est parce que je me suis pas laissé faire. »

Des frissons de dégoûts reviennent glisser sur mon dos quand je repense à son poids qui m'a coupé le souffle quand il s'est allongé sur moi. La première gifle qui a suivi ma tentative de rejet. Mes poignets emprisonnés dans l'une de ses paluches tandis que l'autre descendait plus bas.

« Je sais pas comment j'ai fais, je souffle presque pour moi-même. J'ai dû cogner assez fort pour qu'il me lâche, je sais plus... »

Strify ne dit rien, continuant de laver mon corps brutalisé par n'importe qui sauf un père. Le film de mes récents souvenirs défile dans ma tête mais je ne cherche pas à l'arrêter. Ca fait huit ans que mes nuits sont peuplées de cauchemar nommé _papa_.

« Merci Strify, j'assure en croisant son regard.

- On est amis non? Sourit ce dernier en se levant pour prendre la grande serviette de bain pendue à côté de la baignoire.

- Oui. »

De nouvelles larmes perlent sur mes joues pâles mais je sais qu'il se méprendra sur leur origines.

« Viens là. »

J'obéis lentement, indifférent à cette nouvelle douleur qui vient de serrer mon cœur et le laisse me draper du tissu éponge.

« Tu veux manger quelque chose?

- Non. Juste dormir. »

Mon hôte se dirige vers la boite à pharmacie près du miroir.

« Mais avant, dit-il en l'ouvrant. Il va falloir soigner tes blessures. »

Quelques secondes plus tard, il en ressort un tube de pommade et un rouleau de bande. Je le suis ensuite dans la chambre et m'allonge en grimaçant sur le lit tandis qu'il s'agenouille à mes côtés.

« Bon au moins les plaies sont pas infectées, constate-t-il en ouvrant le tube. Ça risque d'être froid. »

En effet. Mais je me détend presque automatiquement sous ses caresses.

« Putain, il t'as pas loupé, commente Strify en serrant les dents. Fais voir tes côtes. »

Je me tend instinctivement mais il n'y passe que le bout de ses doigts, inspectant le flanc gauche. À l'avant dernière, j'ai un léger sursaut.

« Fêlée? Je demande en confirmation de mes doutes.

- Fêlée. Bien fêlée même. Fais voir les autres. »

Sa main se déplace et il recommence.

« Celle-là c'est pas passé loin, affirme l'aîné quand je grimace de nouveau. T'auras un joli bleu demain. »

La pommade s'étale à nouveau sur mon torse et mon ami prend le rouleau avant de passer un bras sous mon dos pour me relever. Comprenant ce qu'il a en tête, je lève doucement les bras pour lui permettre de la dérouler pour couvrir ma blessure.

« En attendant d'aller voir le médecin, ça t'aidera à avoir moins mal cette nuit.

- Le médecin???

- Oui, affirme Strify en nouant la bande. Demain, je t'emmènes chez un médecin pour te soigner correctement et certifier tes blessures noir sur blanc. »

Sans prévenir, sans que je le veuille, la peur revient. Cette même peur panique qui noue mes tripes quand j'entends la porte claquer et _ses_ pas résonner sur le parquet de l'appart que j'ai fui.

« Shin où tu vas?! »

J'ai bondis hors du lit pour courir vers la porte. Mais avant que je puisse toucher la poignée, deux bras musclés se referment sur moi. Le réveil de ma douleur jusque là apaisée me coupe alors le souffle aussi brutalement qu'une gifle de mon paternel et pendant une minute ou deux, je ne fais plus rien, ne dis plus rien. Les yeux fermés, j'attends qu'elle s'amenuise.

L'aîné en profite pour me ramener au lit, me glissant dans les draps.

« Où tu comptais aller sans rien sur le dos? M'engueule-t-il quand je rouvre les paupières.

- Je veux pas.

- Tu veux pas quoi?

- Porter plainte. »

Je croise son regard.

« C'est pour ça que tu veux que j'aille voir un médecin non?

- Oui. »

Strify pose une main sur ma tête et caresse tendrement mon front du pouce.

« Shin, commence-t-il. Il le faut.

- Non, je secoue la tête. Ça servira à rien. Il reviendra quand même et... »

Il me prend immédiatement dans ses bras en prenant garde à mes blessures.

« Calme toi Shin, je suis là. »

J'enfouis ma tête contre son torse.

« Ton père est un salaud, dit-il d'un ton calme. Il te bat depuis huit ans et ce soir il a essayé de te violer. Ça sera quoi la prochaine fois?

- Mais je sais pas où aller et j'ai rien pour payer quoi que ce soit...

- Chuuutttt...., souffle-t-il en me berçant. Je viens de te dire que je suis là. Je t'abandonnerai pas.

- Promis?

- Promis. Tu as confiance en moi? »

Je ferme les yeux et déglutis avant de répondre:

« Oui. »

[ ... ]

_Une semaine plus tard..._

Quand on repasse les menottes à mon père pour le reconduire en cellule une fois la confrontation terminée, le regard de haine qu'il me lance me laisse de marbre. Je n'ai plus peur de ce connard. Il m'a fallut huit ans, mais je n'ai plus peur.

Et quand je sors du commissariat, je respire à pleins poumons ce parfum nommé liberté qui m'ennivre.

Pour payer ses études de médecine, Strify a fait un deal avec son père. Pendant tout son temps libre, il bosse dans son entreprise de bâtiment et en échange, celui-ci lui paye le loyer et la fac. Le reste de son salaire part dans les frais habituels tels que la nourriture, fringues, essence...

Et depuis une semaine, j'habite chez lui le temps de me retourner. Je sais qu'il ne fait pas ça par pitié et je ne regrette pas d'avoir trouver refuge dans ses bras mais dès que je pourrais, je partirais.

J'ai compris la vraie raison durant cette semaine.

Quand on s'en rencontré au lycée - il terminait sa dernière année quand je commençais ma première - sans vraiment savoir ni comment ni pourquoi, j'ai accepté sa présence près de moi. Ou peut-être parce qu'il a su être patient, qu'il a respecté mon silence.

Quoi qu'il en soit, notre amitié a commencé à partir de là. C'est pour ça que son visage m'est apparu quand j'ai finis devant la porte de mon immeuble, enfilant mon jean et mon tee-shirt sous une pluie froide. Sitôt mes baskets aux pieds, je n'ai pas hésité, j'ai foncé.

Mais maintenant que le cauchemar va se terminer, je sais que rester près de lui en sera un autre. Certes couleur de miel mais un autre quand même.

Le vent léger qui vient de se lever fait voler mes cheveux blonds détachés. Je regarde le ciel bleu de cette après-midi d'août et esquisse un sourire triste.

Moi qui ne croyais plus en rien depuis bien longtemps, je suis tombé amoureux.

[ ... ]

« Comment ça tu pars?

- J'ai pas dis tout de suite, je réponds en débarrassant la table le soir même. Quand j'aurais vendu l'appart de mon père et trouver un taf. »

Je croise son regard.

« Je vais pas squatter chez toi éternellement, c'est déjà cool de ta part de m'avoir aider quand j'en avais besoin.

- Justement je... »

Je suspend mon geste et fronce les sourcils.

« Tu quoi?

- Je veux pas que tu parte. »

Sur le coup je ne trouve rien à dire, me contentant de le regarder. Il replace nerveusement une mèche de cheveux blond derrière son oreille et fait mine de chercher ses mots avant de soupirer:

« J'ai beaucoup réfléchi cette semaine et je me suis rendu compte que...

- Non ne le dis pas Strify, je le coupe, moi-même surpris de ma réaction. Ne dis pas que tu éprouves quelque chose pour moi!

- Shin... »

Mais je lâche l'assiette que je tenais une seconde plutôt et recule quand elle s'écrase au sol.

« C'est pas possible! Pas possible!!! »

J'essaye de sortir de la pièce quand sa réaction ne se fait pas attendre. Comme la première fois, il me rattrape sans mal. Mes blessures ne sont pas encore totalement cicatrisées mais les anti douleurs font effets, me permettant de me débattre pour échapper à son étreinte.

« Lâche moi putain!! Je crie. Laisse moi partir!!! »

Mais Strify ne desserre pas ses bras et je dois bien admettre qu'il est bien plus taqué que moi.

« S'il te plaît, je commence à sangloter malgré moi. Laisse moi partir.

- Hors de question, répond-t-il. Pas dans cet état en tout cas. »

Et toujours dans ses bras, je me laisse conduire au canapé.

« Shin regarde moi. » Ordonne-t-il d'une voix douce une fois qu'il m'ai lâché.

J'obéis sans un mot.

« De quoi tu as peur? Si pour toi, je ne suis qu'un ami, je comprendrais.

- Non, je le contredis en essuyant mes larmes. C'est le contraire.

- Alors pourquoi tu as réagis comme ça?

- Parce que... »

Je marque une pause, le temps de trouver les bons mots à poser sur ce que je ressens.

« Toi et moi, ça mènera où? Ça va durer un temps mais après? J'ai pas besoin de ça Strify. »

Je me lève pour lui tourner le dos et cacher mes nouvelles larmes. J'en ai marre de pleurer. Et sans que je m'y attende, ses bras entourent ma taille et sa bouche glisse dans mon cou.

« Je ne te ferais jamais de mal, souffle-t-il.

- Pas maintenant, pas sciemment mais ça viendra. »

Un baiser se pose sur ma peau, me faisant frissonner.

« Alors pourquoi tu ne me rejette pas?

- Parce que malgré tout, j'en crève d'envie. »

Je ferme les yeux, complètement paumé dans un tourbillon d'émotions contradictoires.

« Je crois surtout que c'est à toi-même que tu dois faire confiance. »

Et soudain je réalise une chose: je ne me suis jamais senti aussi vivant que dans ses bras. Sans peur, sans peine, juste... Rassuré.

En sécurité.

Certes j'ai la trouille mais si je veux guérir, je dois aller de l'avant.

Alors je me retourne doucement et scelle timidement mes lèvres aux siennes. Ma langue les caresse quelques secondes avant de rencontrer sa jumelle. Une bouffée de chaleur m'envahit et je me colle davantage à son corps.

« Emmènes-moi dans la chambre, j'ordonne entre deux baisers. _Maintenant_. »

Je sens un sourire contre ma bouche et ses bras me soulèvent. J'entoure ses hanches de mes jambes sans cesser de l'embrasser tandis qu'il se dirige du mieux qu'il peut vers la pièce indiquée.

Quelque chose en moi hurle de désir pour ce corps qui me dépose sur le lit, pour cette bouche qui descend dans mon cou, pour cette peau qui va bientôt glisser sur la mienne.

J'ai déjà eu des amantes et amants par le passé mais jamais je n'avais ressentis une telle envie de me perdre en l'un d'eux.

Strify est différent. Je l'aime, je lui fais confiance.

Sans brusquerie, il commence à me dénuder, retirant les remparts de tissus devenus trop gênants. Une fois fait, son regard dévore chaque parcelle de ce corps qui va lui appartenir avant de souffler d'une voix rauque:

« T'es magnifique... »

Je souris comme jamais, l'embrassant de nouveau tandis que mes mains imitent les gestes qu'il a eut pour moi. La chaleur augmente encore si c'est possible et je me perd dans des sensations que je ne pensais jamais connaître quand ses mains caressent mon torse et dérive entre mes cuisses.

Je rejette la tête en arrière et mon amant en profite pour mordiller mon cou, ses doigts agiles faisant rouler la peau fine de mon sexe dans un délicieux va-et-vient.

« Huumm, Strify.... » Je gémis quand sa bouche emprunte le même chemin.

Sa langue chaude me alors fait décoller, ressentir un plaisir sans nom. Mais j'en veux plus et mon aîné semble le comprendre quand sa tête remonte à mon niveau pour m'embrasser tandis qu'un doigt rentre en moi.

Je gémis contre ses lèvres.

De nouveau quand un deuxième rejoins le premier. J'enroule mes bras autour de son cou, écartant davantage les cuisses avant d'haleter quand un dernier doigt se hâte de bouger avec les autres. C'est dingue ce que c'est bon.

« Maintenant, je demande dans un souffle. Fais moi... L'amour. »

Strify mordille ma lèvre inférieure avant de tendre une main vers la table de chevet et ouvrir le premier tiroir. Sa main farfouille à l'intérieur avant qu'il ne ressorte ce que personne ne devrait oublier.

_« Je ne te ferais jamais de mal... »_

Un sourire au coin des lèvres, je lui prend le préservatif et déchire l'emballage pour le sortir avant de pincer l'extrémité et le dérouler sur son sexe. Mon amant m'embrasse de nouveau et se place correctement entre mes jambes. Il soulève mon bassin et me pénètre sans jamais fuir mon regard. Le plaisir arrive tout de suite, embrasant chaque cellules de mon être.

Mes bras retournent autour de son cou quand il amorce le premier coup de rein qui nous fait gémir tous les deux. D'autres suivent, plus fort, plus rapides et plus rien n'existe autour que Strify en moi. Jamais je n'avais ressentis ça auparavant. Ce bien-être, cette plénitude, cette impression d'être bien. Tellement bien...

C'est bon, confus aussi, mais je ne voudrais être nulle part ailleurs qu'ici. Surtout quand ses lèvres dévorent mon cou, quand son souffle rauque s'échoue sur ma peau et que mes yeux s'embuent de plaisir.

Quand je sens l'orgasme arriver, je le sers plus fort contre moi, criant son nom en même temps que lui pour le mien.

Strify attends quelques secondes avant de se retirer et glisse sur le côté. Il retire le préservatif et se lève pour le jeter dans la poubelle de la salle de bain et nettoyer son ventre par la même occasion. Allongé sur le dos, les bras en croix, je reprend peu à peu une respiration normale quand son corps revient près du mien.

Sans hésiter, je me blottis contre lui et souris quand il entoure mes hanches d'un bras.

« N'aie pas peur de plus tard bébé, souffle-t-il en caressant ma chute de rein du bout des doigts. Pense plutôt à maintenant.

- Oui, je confirme en fermant les yeux. Maintenant. »

_Je te fais confiance._


End file.
